


The chosen one

by urbanmagician



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 03:18:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10562610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urbanmagician/pseuds/urbanmagician
Summary: Anakin and Maul are both Darth Sidius' students, but only Maul receives tattoos.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Избранный](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8211991) by [urbanmagician](https://archiveofourown.org/users/urbanmagician/pseuds/urbanmagician). 



> Written for a prompt on TFA One String Fest @ diary.ru:  
> "4.12 Anakin/Maul. Anakin and Maul are of the same age and students under Darth Sidius. Licking Maul's newly applied tattoos in an attempt to alleviate pain."

Maul's eyes are half-closed, but a yellow crescent of an iris is moving, following Anakin's quiet steps. The zabrak is suspended by chains, and the human circles him, studies the new designs on red skin. The tattoo on Maul's right side is not finished yet, and needles protrude from it. Anakin approaches, sniffing. The drops of blood, sweat and ink are difficult to discern from one another.

Maul waits, collects himself like a hunting predator... then suddenly pounces, as far as the fetters allow. He shakes the manacles loudly with a menacing snarl.

Anakin starts aside with a merry laugh.

"On Ziost," he says, as if nothing had happened, "this was done with a special kind of bugs." He moves his fingers, imitating the pincers of an insect.

"I know." Maul's voice is hoarse after all the screaming.

"That, I expect, had to hurt. Does it hurt for you?" Anakin asks curiously.

"Yes." Maul smirks with pride. As gifted as you are, Anakin, the chosen one, I am the first to earn tattoos. It is me whom the master granted this honor, to whom he applies them with his very own hands.

Anakin smiles. Instead of losing honorably, one should turn failure into victory. He steps closer again, appraising the helpless, but still dangerous and powerful zabrak, all the beauty and grace of a caged animal.

"What do you want, Ani?" Maul drawls, once again deceptively sluggish and lazy.

"Oh, me? You." Anakin whispers, leaning forward. The heat of his breath over the fresh tattoo makes Maul's skin crawl with goosebumps. And when a hot tongue laps at the tiny bitter drops, Maul hisses.

"Is that better?" Anakin nearly purrs and licks the tortured dark stripes again.

"Yes." Maul's breath is labored, his fists grip the chains tighter, and he moves his hips impatiently. By the time Anakin gets to them, another eternity of sweet suffering will pass.


End file.
